With the development of Internet technology, chances are increasing to capture images by use of a portable terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone and to store such captured images. Not only landscapes and people, but also explanation diagrams and descriptions displayed in various shows, and furthermore slides displayed in an academic conference or the like are now being more regarded a target for image capture. Generally, when such images captured by use of the portable terminal apparatus are stored, the images are stored with an automatically-provided file name based on information such as an image capture date or the like or stored with a file name created by a user themselves.
Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which allows a user to transmit digital image data to a server through a network, which digital image data is collected by use of a digital camera or a portable terminal apparatus such as a PDA or mobile personal computer having a built-in camera. In this technique, the server edits received digital image data so that the digital image data is compatible to a given document format, and pastes this edited digital image data to a given region in the document format as an audio code image or text image. Thereafter, this document is, for example, stored in a recording medium as a report for a specific purpose, printed out as a paper document, or transmitted to a specific site through a network.